Mi primer Fic
by Mara9224
Summary: El saludo a la comunidad vienen a continuación en el primer capitulo. Por lo general no creo dar una descripción anticipada de cada capitulo, así como tampoco podré actualizar muy seguido, probablemente una vez a la semana. Les agradezco a quienes tomen su tiempo para leer ésta historia que se lleva un pedazo de mi corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que forman parte de la comunidad de los fics, estoy comenzando con el mío, se trata de una historia basada en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, éste es el primer capitulo, donde en su inicio Sakura y Syaoran cuentan con 13 años cumplidos. Será una historia con un poco de drama, romance, misterio, celos y retos, el fic aún no cuenta con un nombre tal cual, esperaba que mientras lo fuera escribiendo el nombre surgiera, pero no ha sucedido, si conforme avanza la historia y no he ideado algún nombre y ustedes tienen un idea sientase libres de compartirla. En fin, espero la historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

La sala se encontraba en silencio, podía sentir la tensión y la mirada de cada uno de los presentes clavada en su rostro. Se enderezó en su asiento y observó a los presentes sentados a su alrededor, en todos se leía la misma expresión de reproche, excepto en la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a él al otro extremo de la mesa. La dama le miraba a la expectativa, atenta a los movimientos del joven, le presionaba sin decir palabra, esperando que surgiera de su boca las primeras palabras en la sala. Finalmente la voz de la mujer se alzó cómo una suave bruma.

\- - Durante más de 600 años las generaciones del clan Li han sido unidas en matrimonio con sus consanguíneos – habló con un tono suave, un tanto meloso que al llegar a los oídos del joven le cortó como navaja – Te hemos llamado para exigir una explicación respecto a la ruptura de tu compromiso.

El chico frunció el ceño, algunos de los presentes carraspearon esperando su respuesta. Le molestaba ser puesto a prueba de aquella manera, sus tíos y familiares eran personas obtusas, apegados a las tradiciones y reacios al cambio en su totalidad. Controló el creciente impulso de salir de la habitación y dejarlos esperando una respuesta.

\- - Mis intenciones nunca fueron culminar el arreglo matrimonial entre ambos – habló con voz clara y firme – Ya he hablado de ésta situación con...

\- - La señorita Meiling - el hombre que le interrumpió era un tipo enjuto, de nariz aguileña pero delgada, dedos y largos brazos, tenía la apariencia de una mantis, sus ojillos curiosos le miraban divertidos - Ya se ha dirigido a éste concejo, incluso a solicitado en repetidas ocasiones que no le molestemos más con ello jovencito, sin embargo, deberías comprender que no podemos dejar pasar ésta situación sin escuchar los motivos que te orillaron a ello.

El chico se recargó en su asiento, evidentemente molesto. Le dedicó una mirada fría y cortante al hombre insecto y a continuación miró a su madre.

\- - Durante mi viaje a Japón conocí a una joven con habilidades mágicas, cómo ustedes saben es la persona que logró adaptar las cartas del mago Clow a su propia magia, durante el tiempo que convivimos juntos me di cuenta que... - le molestaba abrir sus sentimientos frente a los miembros del concejo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer - Esa joven sería la persona que se convertiría en mi esposa.

\- - Joven Li, usted sabe que dicho evento jamás se ha suscitado dentro de nuestra familia, es algo... prohibido si gusta verlo de esa manera - el hombre insecto, cuyo nombre era Ming hablaba de forma tranquila, casi despreocupada.

\- Como futuro jefe de éste clan deben obedecer mis ordenes...

\- Debo recordarle, joven Li, que usted aún no es el jefe de éste clan...

\- - Entonces si esa es la opinión de éste concejo en general Ming - el comentario había colmado su paciencia y estaba decido a llegar a las últimas consecuencias - ¡Renuncio a mi puesto! Pueden pasar al siguiente en línea.

Todos en la sala se levantaron de su asiento con una exclamación esperando que la dama sentada al otro extremo refutara aquello tajantemente.

\- - ¡Esto es inaudito! Este chiquillo sabe perfectamente bien que es el único heredero y busca aprovecharse de ello ¡No podemos permitir un desplante así! - un hombre robusto se había puesto en pie y había golpeado la mesa para darle severidad a sus palabras.

Las voces iban en aumento hasta casi levantarse en gritos por toda la sala, cada uno de los presentes vociferaba y levantaba los brazos dirigiéndose suplicantes a la mujer. Los ojos de Yelan Li se encontraban fijos en los de su hijo, quien no se movía de su asiento y le sostenía la mirada firmemente.

La mujer se puso de píe y levantó una mano frente a ella, en muda seña, para hacer callar a sus acompañantes, las voces se fueron apagando al mismo tiempo que la incertidumbre crecía en sus rostros, Yelan Li caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, Syaoran se puso de pie frente a ella, la miró con severidad mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, Yelan le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia, casi en muda despedida.

\- Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte hijo – la desesperación en los presentes se volvió tangible.

\- - Mi señora... no puede...

\- - Debes regresar a Japón a buscar a esa joven… y traerla contigo a Hong Kong, no te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros nos opondremos a ello - las voces comenzaban a elevarse nuevamente - sin embargo - Syaoran miró a su madre esperando el veredicto - deberá entrenarse dentro de las costumbres y tradiciones de la familia, aprender cada ritual del clan, sin excepciones… si esta joven se convertirá en tu esposa debe estar preparada. Tienes una semana para regresar a Hong Kong con ella, yo me encargaré de los preparativos para su llegada.

Syaoran miró a su madre, incrédulo , esperanzado y eternamente agradecido con ella. Se inclinó en una marcada reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

\- - Tomaré el primer vuelo por la mañana.

Se giró sobre sus talones para despedirse con una rápida reverencia a los presentes y en seguida salió por la puerta.

Yelan se quedo a la espera de los reclamos y preguntas, la situación se había tornada tan inesperada que ninguno supo cómo reaccionar.

\- - Mi señora... ¿Por qué ha permitido esto? – El hombre que le hablaba se posó a su lado, era un hombre alto y robusto, de hombros anchos y manos grandes – No debió... quiero decir, es una tradición dentro de nuestra familia que…

\- - Suficiente Yao – el rostro de la mujer era inescrutable – El destino de todos nosotros se encuentra dicho desde nuestro nacimiento, ni siquiera un mago o hechicero es capaz de huir del suyo – posó una mano sobre el brazo del hombre - ¿Por qué habríamos de intervenir nosotros con el de mi hijo?


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje a Tomoeda fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, tal vez eran los nervios. Descendió del avión y recogió su pequeño equipaje, la valija parecía haberse agrandado en el viaje y le pesaba aún más, los nervios lo estaban traicionando como nunca. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió del aeropuerto, una ligera brisa le golpeó el rostro y le ayudo a despejar su mente un poco.

Se sentía un poco ansioso de estar ahí, su madre le había dado una semana para regresar con Ella... cómo su prometida. Maldición ¿Qué estaba pensado? no podía llegar a buscarla después de un año sin verla y decirle al primer instante "Cásate conmigo" los nervios, la indecisión y la ira se estaban apoderando de él cuando una voz muy familiar lo sobresaltó.

\- El viaje fue rápido por lo que veo.

Giró sobre sus talones para poder mirar a la joven que caminaba detrás de él con una ligera sonrisa, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, la melena le caía suavemente sobre la espalda y sus ojos rojos le miraban atentamente, llevaba las manos al frente y entre ellas una pequeña agenda de color rojo.

\- ¡Meiling! – la sorpresa en su rostro era obvia - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tu madre me ha pedido que viaje contigo para hacerte la estadía... más sencilla - la chica lo miraba apaciblemente - Hay algunas cosas de las cuales debo ponerte al corriente, Wei viajó conmigo, nos espera en casa.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo?

\- Hablaremos de ello, ahora debes subir al coche, hay mucho por hacer.

Subieron al coche y de inmediato se puso en marcha, Meiling tomo una pequeña pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su blusa y anoto algo rápidamente en la pequeña agenda, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y no volvió a decir palabra.

Syaoran estaba confundido, le molestaba que su madre le hubiera asignado un cortejo, aunque le sorprendía más que hubiera elegido a Meiling para ello. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que le había visto cuando se despidió precipitadamente de ella y la vio salir de su apartamento con sus valijas. Había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella de nuevo para pedirle una disculpa, se sentía terriblemente culpable del dolor que le había causado, a pesar de todo Meiling siempre le había apoyado, habían crecido juntos y siempre fueron compañeros en sus entrenamientos, quería disculparse, sin embargo desde aquel día no contestaba sus cartas ni sus llamadas, incluso cuando regresó a Hong Kong Meiling nunca fue a visitarlo y las veces que buscó reunirse con ella siempre parecía estar haciendo algo más importante, lo único que había escuchado hasta entonces era que su prima se había enfocado en sus estudios y el dominio de las artes marciales, sus tías le estaban enseñando conjuros y estaba terminando su entrenamiento dentro del clan Li, fuera de ello el verla en el aeropuerto fue la primera noticia certera que tenía de ella.

Después de tanto tiempo le parecia tan raro encontrarse en el mismo lugar que ella, giró su vista hacia la joven que miraba por la ventanilla del coche y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a su teléfono celular, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, su mirada era serena, se veía tranquila y mucho más madura, se había convertido en una mujer de forma tan repentina y sutil que no lo había notado de inmediato, incluso su peinado había cambiado, ya no llevaba sus dos coletas chinas a los costados, ahora lucía su larga cabellera negra suelta sobre los hombros y la espalda, le costaba reconocerla, estaba tan cambiada que incluso sin tener que hablar con ella lo notaba, ya no tenía aquella nota de rebeldía en su caracter, y esa nueva serenidad era un componente tan incompatible con ella, era una persona totalmente diferente a la que él recordaba. Mientras la observaba había un sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer como anteriormente: la culpa, recordó que en realidad jamás llego a disculparse con su prima, nunca tuvo la oportunidad y ahora la tenía ahí, sentada a su lado, haciendole compañía en un viaje dónde volvería comprometido con otra chica, una punzada de culpa le apretó el pecho y reunió el valor necesario para hablar con ella.

\- Meiling… - las palabras se quedaron en el aire y la chica se volvió a mirarlo – quería disculparme contigo... por lo que sucedió yo…

\- No digas más – la chica le veía sin inmutarse pero le dedico una muy pequeña sonrisa – el que tu y yo estuviéramos comprometidos fue una decisión tomada por nuestra familia... más que por nosotros mismos, no tienes que disculparte por nada, la manera en que tome las cosas fue muy inmadura, tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo y lo respetaste siempre, fui yo quien se comporto de forma errónea, agradeceré que tomes mis disculpas y podamos dejar esto de lado.

Syaoran se quedó en silencio, la respuesta de su prima le sorprendio de sobre manera, sin embargo hubo algo en su tono de voz que más que sorprenderle, lo disgustó. Meiling le había hablado como si fueran dos conocidos aclarando un malentendido, la formalidad de sus palabras no era común en ella, Meiling jamás se guardaba las cosas para sí misma y la honestidad y franqueza siempre la habían caracterizado. Estaba disgustado, pero imaginó que aquello era únicamente la manera que tenía su prima para lidiar con el tema en ese momento, así que asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

\- Hemos llegado – le anunció su prima con una sonrisa en los labios, lo miró antes de abrir la puerta y salir – Debemos apresurarnos.

Syaoran asintió y salio del auto, al instante frunció el ceño y miró confundido a su prima.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Pensé que mi madre te habría dicho que me quedaría en el complejo de apartamentos.

\- Tu madre prefirió que tu estancia fuera aquí – señaló el portón detrás de ella – Es una de las más antiguas de la familia – dijo con una sonrisa – Y será tuya cuando tú y Kinomoto se casen.

Syaoran se sonrojó abiertamente al comentario de su prima, consciente de ello, evitó mirarla a los ojos, se dirigió al portón y al observar el interior le pareció reconocer aquel lugar. El portón se abría hacia un pasillo de gravilla que conducía a la puerta de la casa, de madera sólida con el emblema de la casa Li tallado en ella, alrededor de la construcción se extendía un hermoso jardín, con caminos de piedra y cientos de flores y arbustos a los costados, y por toda la orilla se extendían pequeños árboles de cerezo. Syaoran abrió el portón y entró con su prima detrás de él, la puerta de la casa se abrió y salieron cientos de doncellas para darle la bienvenida y ayudar con el equipaje, se formaron en dos columnas a los costados del camino haciendo una reverencia con las manos cruzadas al frente y la mirada baja, Syaoran se encontraba concentrado examinando aún el lugar mientras caminaba, casi dio un salto cuando las mujeres a su lado hablaron al unísono.

\- Bienvenido a casa amo Li.

\- Gracias – respondió Syaoran en voz baja

Las mujeres asintieron y al momento se giraron en dirección a la entrada para ocuparse del equipaje, escuchó la voz de su prima dirigiéndose a ellas.

\- El camión de la mudanza llegará en unos minutos, divídanse en cuatro grupos – las mujeres se movieron rápidamente y Meiling abrió su agenda para tomar anotaciones – Mei, encárgate de la cocina y la sala de estar, Xia estás a cargo de las habitaciones superiores, Lang tú te encargaras de las habitaciones inferiores y las de huéspedes, Bo estarás a cargo del jardín, Tia y Yuna vengan conmigo.

Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron rápidamente a cumplir con sus tareas, Meiling dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa y casi choca con Syaoran.

\- Lo siento, pensé que ya estarías adentro – le dijo mirándolo un tanto avergonzada.

\- Dijiste que el camión de la mudanza llegaría pronto – Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿Por qué mi madre ha enviado todo un séquito para hacernos compañía?

\- Tu madre sólo desea que tengas todo lo necesario durante tu estadía con Kinomoto, deben enfocarse en avanzar lo más que puedan antes de regresar a Hong Kong.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Estaré aquí solo una semana – Meiling lo observó confundida.

\- Creí que tu madre te habría informado antes de salir de Hong Kong – la mirada de su primo indicó que no sabía de que estaba hablando y suspiró – No deberían dejarme hacer todo el trabajo sola. Tu madre abogó frente al consejo inmediatamente después de que salieras por la puerta… se llegó a un acuerdo, tu y Kinomoto se quedaran en Japón hasta las vacaciones de Julio, sobra decir que Kinomoto no será matriculada para éste año escolar, tendrá todo lo que necesite para estudiar contigo, Wei será su asesor presonal durante estos 4 meses, en estudios básicos, así como historia del clan, artes marciales, conjuros, etc. - Syaoran la miraba sin decir palabra pero sabía que estaba molesto, así que habló con más tranquilidad y le sonrió un poco – Sabes lo difícil que será para ella una vez que llegue a casa, el consejo y la familia no serán amables con ella si demuestra debilidad, debes ayudarla, ella es tu responsabilidad ahora.

\- No me importa lo que piensen, el consejo siempre ha dudado de mis decisiones, desde que nuestro compromiso se rompió…

\- No tiene caso que pienses en ello… Ya no eres un niño, lo único que importa es que tu no dudes de tus decisiones, aunque al consejo no le agraden – el chico se relajo frente a ella y asintió.

\- Tienes razón... gracias por aceptar acompañarme Meiling - la chica le sonrió más ampliamente y Syaoran le devolvió el gesto - será mejor que me de una ducha antes de encontrarme con ella...

\- Acerca de eso, hasy algunas cosas que deberías saber antes de ver a Kinomoto...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - la joven lo interrumpió de inmediato.

\- Lo dejaremos para cuando salgas de la ducha. Tia te acompañará a tu habitación, Wei debería de estar esperando – le dio la espalda a su primo y se dirigió a la joven parada detrás de ella – Prepara el baño y sigue las indicaciones de Wei, en cuanto termines reúnete con tu grupo para continuar con tus actividades – la joven asintió calladamente y se dirigió al piso superior, Syaoran la siguió rápidamente.

La chica lo guió escaleras arriba, un enorme tragaluz adornaba el techo y bañaba de luz la estancia, las escaleras culminaban en un pasillo en forma de circulo que conducía a los cientos de pasillos, habitaciones y salones de la casa. La construcción era realmente antigua y enorme, era casi tan grande como el hogar Li en Hong Kong, aunque vista desde fuera no lo parecía. Por alguna razón caminar por sus pasillos le hacía sentirse en casa y le resultaba familiar, como si hubiera estado ahí antes, aunque estaba seguro de que no era así.

\- Su habitación amo Li – se inclinó ante él y le señalo la puerta con una mano.

Syaoran estiró su mano, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz tan repentina y entró en la amplia habitación, a su derecha se encontraba una enorme cama pulcramente preparada, pegado a la pared había un closet con puertas corredizas de madera, a su izquierda había un tocador también de madera, a un lado del mismo una puerta que seguramente daba al baño, frente a él al fondo un gran ventanal se extendía por toda la pared y daba a una pequeña terraza con vista al patio, Wei se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, la joven Tia se adentro rápidamente para preparar el baño.

\- Es un gusto volver a verlo joven Syaoran.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte Wei, muchas gracias por acompañar a Meiling durante el vuelo – Syaoran le sonrió al hombre y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

\- La señorita Meiling hace algún tiempo que no necesita mi ayuda, pero fue mi placer aceptar su invitación para regresar a Japón - la mirada de Syaoran dejaba en claro que no entendía a que se refería - Tengo entendido que ésta tarde se encontrara con la joven Kinomoto ¿No es así Joven Syaoran?

\- Oh… Así es – el rubor en sus mejillas lo delató y le tomó por sorpresa – Yo… iré a pedir su mano en matrimonio – le sorprendió escucharse decir aquello frente a Wei, aunque después de todo aquel hombre había estado siempre a su lado y había sido como un padre para él, así que habló con más confianza – Me recibirá con su familia, debería apresurarme para llegar a tiempo – sonrió un poco y se dirigió al baño donde Tia estaba dando los últimos detalles, la joven realmente se había esmerado, había llenado la tina con hierbas aromáticas y relajantes, había dispuesto las toallas para lavarse el cabello y secarse el cuerpo en orden, el agua estaba en una temperatura perfecta, su bata de baño y sus sandalias estaban colgadas justo en la entrada, y todos los enseres para el aseo se encontraban alineados, cuando Syaoran entró la joven se hizo a un lado rápidamente para dejarle pasar – Muchas gracias Tia, hiciste un excelente trabajo – la joven le miró por primera vez y asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias amo Li, si no hay más en lo que pueda ayudarle me retiro – la joven desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

\- Le tendré algunas prendas listas para que elija joven Syaoran – le dijo Wei desde el umbral de la puerta.

Éste asintió, cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, el aroma que impregnaba el lugar le llenaba los pulmones, no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero Tia había replicado a la perfección el perfume de Sakura, la chica incluso había dejado algunas flores de cerezo en la bañera, de verdad que había prestado atención al detalle.

Desnudo mojó primero su cuerpo con la regadera de mano sentado en un pequeño tapanco que había a un costado de la bañera, el agua fría tensó sus músculos, el entrenamiento de ese último año había rendido frutos… un año, había permanecido todo ese tiempo lejos de ella, comunicándose por correo, por llamadas, fotografías, y ahora regresaba para decirle "Cásate conmigo", para apartarla de su hogar y su familia, para llevarla a un lugar que no conoce y en donde muchos no la consideran bienvenida. Ella es tu responsabilidad ahora las palabras de Meiling llegaron a su cabeza, su prima tenía razón, no podía permitirse ser débil a su lado, no podía permitir que la opinión de algunos ancianos del consejo le hicieran doblegarse.

Sakura le quería, y mientras fuera así no había nada sobre el universo que le pudiera vencer. Apagó la regadera y se metió a la bañera con el cabello escurriendo sobre su frente, el cambio de temperatura con el agua tibia relajó sus músculos y le despejo la cabeza, la imagen de Sakura iba y venía desde que había salido de casa, ansiaba verla, quería por fin tenerla cerca y tomar su mano, al recordar que estaba ahí para pedirle que fuera su esposa el rubor volvió a subir, esta vez libremente, por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, dejó que la sensación lo envolviera y se relajó pensando en ella. La tenía tan presente y la recordaba a tal detalle que podría recrear en su cabeza la sensación del roce de sus manos con las suyas, su voz, su perfume, su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, se preguntaba si en realidad habría cambiado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, su voz era diferente al teléfono, su cabello era más largo la última vez que le envió su fotografía, lo cual fue más a menudo de lo que esperaba gracias a Daidouji.

El baño le sirvió para limpiarse de dudas y nerviosismos, en cuanto salió de la bañera la seguridad en él regreso, se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que él había cambiado bastante en el último año, era un palmo más alto y su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando más rápido de lo normal, el entrenamiento había ayudado en ello, había incrementado su masa muscular un tanto pero seguía siendo esbelto, su cabello era un poco más largo, no lo había recortado como acostumbraba en los últimos dos meses.

Tomo la bata de baño y las sandalias, cuando abrió la puerta Wei estaba terminando de acomodar su ropa en el ropero y algunas prendas se encontraban extendidas en la cama.

\- Gracias Wei

\- Joven Syaoran, espero que el baño le haya ayudado a refrescarse – Wei se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios – Me pareció que alguna de estas prendas le gustarían para su reunión del día de hoy, la joven Meiling me pidió que le recordara le estará esperando en la sala de estar, en la entrada principal, necesita charlar con usted antes de la reunión.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué se deba?

\- Lo único que dijo es que era de vital importancia, lamento no poder informarle más al respecto.

\- Está bien Wei, no te preocupes, gracias por avisarme, terminaré de vestirme y la veré abajo.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin más. Syaoran examinó las prendas en la cama eran en su mayoría de estilo occidental, había dos conjuntos de ropas chinas, uno de ellos era una bata blanca con empuñaduras color mármol y pantalón negro, la otra era una bata de color verde con empuñaduras doradas y un pantalón blanco, ambos con sandalias chinas de color negro, ambas elecciones sencillas pero muy elegantes. Se vistió con la primera, pensó que debido a la ocasión sería mejor ir vestido con un atuendo tradicional, se sentó frente al espejo de la cómoda y cepillo su cabello, se colocó un poco de loción sobre su cuello y pecho y se dispuso a bajar para encontrarse con su prima.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo apreciando detalladamente los rincones de la casa, en el pasillo de su habitación había 3 habitaciones más, seguramente alguna de ellas sería de Sakura, la idea provocó que su corazón diera un brinco y comenzara a latir frenéticamente, mientras caminaba, a su lado pasaban presurosamente cientos de personas, al parecer el camión de la mudanza había llegado y las doncellas entraban y salían de todas las habitaciones llevando y moviendo muebles, el pasillo era increíblemente amplio, la construcción debía tener más de 500 años de antigüedad, pero estaba impecablemente conservada, las molduras de madera rustica no estaban astilladas, los pisos de madera y mármol estaban lustrados, imaginaba que su familia debía de enviar un sequito igual a aquel al menos cada 3 meses para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descender por la espiral, estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja cuando vio a su prima de pie en el último peldaño dando indicaciones a algunas de las tantas doncellas que había dentro de la casa, llevaba un vestido chino color dorado con flores rubí bordadas en los hombros, la prenda le quedaba tan ajustada al cuerpo que parecía su propia piel, resaltaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y los acentuaba, su diminuta cintura quedaba expuesta y le pareció que sus movimientos eran increíblemente precisos y delicados al mismo tiempo, la chica había entrado a la pubertad de golpe, había crecido mucho emocional y físicamente, le recordaba a sus hermanas, aunque no supo bien por qué, cuando se giró sobre sus talones observó que el vestido llevaba una apertura desde donde terminaba el glúteo hasta el piso, le pareció una elección muy propia de ella, sobre el busto llevaba una casi imperceptible flor de cerezo, del mismo color que el vestido, le pareció extraño pero apropiado, al fin la joven se percató de que estaba ahí y se giró por completo para quedar frente a él.

\- Te ves muy bien – le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

\- Tú también, ese peinado te sienta bien – la chica llevaba una coleta baja adornada con una tiara con incrustaciones de piedras de rubí y un par de trenzas a los costados.

\- Gracias, en un momento estoy contigo - volvió su vista a la joven frente a ella y le dio unas últimas instrucciones - listo, si gustas acompañarme, por aquí - extendió su brazo señalando una de las puertas que se encontraba más cercana a la entrad, el muchacho se adelantó sin decir palabra.

Entraron a una sala de estar realmente amplia, con ventanales que bañaban la habitación de luz, el lugar era enorme, estaba hecho para resguardar al menos 30 personas dentro, Syaoran tomó asiento en uno de los sofás cercano a la ventana y espero a su prima que estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede Meiling? - la joven tomó asiento frente a él y le miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con Kinomoto? - la pregunta tomo al chico por sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con ella? ¿Han mantenido contacto continuamente?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nuestra comunicación fue constante desde el primer momento que regrese a Hong Kong, no entiendo ¿Cuál es tu interés en ello?

\- ¿Te hizo algún comentario al respecto sobre lo que acontecerá el día de hoy? - el joven la miró desconcertado, no entendía en lo mas minimo lo que su prima quería decirle

\- ¿Sobre éste día? Por supuesto que no, no sabe a lo que he venido ella no...

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Meiling le miraba con una mezcla de angustia y reproche.

\- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿A qué viene todo esto Meiling?

La chica lo miró un instante y bajo la mirada con un suspiro, posó su mano sobre su frente y por un momento Syaoran sintió una presencia extraña a su alrededor, la chica sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarle, en un instante la extraña presencia se desvaneció.

\- Supongo que no tiene caso retrasar más esto. Cómo bien sabes, en el último año me enfoque en mis estudios, salía muy poco de casa y... no nos habíamos visto desde entonces - el chico la miro y sintió otra punzada de culpa - Cuando regrese de Japón no deje ningún tipo de mensaje o recado, ni siquiera Daidouji sabía mi domicilio ni mi número telefónico y, tomando en cuenta que te encontrabas en la misma situación que ellas no hay manera de que alguien pudiera localizarme sin que yo lo supiera - observó a su primo que le miraba atento aún sin saber a dónde se dirigía con todo aquello - Hace seis meses, llegó una carta a la casa de mi madre, dirigida hacia mi... la había enviado Kinomoto - la reacción de Syaoran fue exactamente cómo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿No pensaras que yo le dije cómo encontrarte?

\- No estás escuchando, nadie sabía dónde me estaba hospedando, le pedí a tu madre su ayuda exclusivamente para ello, los únicos que sabía dónde me encontraba era mi madre, obviamente, tía Yelan y Wei, que fue mi mentor y maestro.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo...?

\- Tuvo una premonición - Syaoran le miraba perplejo - En un sueño, unicamente que ésta vez supo interpretarlo, no lo confundió con un sueño cualquiera, en sus cartas me dejaba en claro que por algún motivo se encontraba observando mi vida mediante estos sueños premonitorios.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?¿Tiene la habilidad de controlar sus sueños? No entiendo, la última vez que la vi esto era muy esporádico...

\- No es todo - el chico guardó silencio pero le miraba preocupado - Durante los últimos seis meses cada vez que recibía una carta suya era para anunciar algún evento nuevo en la familia, su última carta decía "Espero con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a ver, sé que Syaoran estará nervioso, pero por favor dile que todo saldrá bien, el compromiso se llevará a cabo sin altercados"

El rostro del muchacho estaba congestionado, totalmente incrédulo y alarmado, ese tipo de poder... en Sakura despertando tan repentinamente, tan agitado... no podría significar nada bueno. Incluso en las sociedades de magos más grandes y poderosas el augurio mediante sueños y predicciones no dejaba nunca nada bueno. La última persona conocida con aquella capacidad había sido consumido por su propio poder, la locura se apoderó de él y terminó asesinando a cientos de magos que intentaron ayudarlo, entre ellos su padre, se negaba a ver a su futura esposa en esa situación.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando - Syaoran la miró furioso - no sucederá, a pesar de ser un crecimiento tan repentino ella lo controla, piensalo un poco, ella comienza a tener éstas nuevas habilidades justo antes de su compromiso, la llevaras a Hong Kong, tendrás a la familia de magos y hechiceros más poderosa a su disposición para ayudarle a crecer y controlar su poder...

\- Mi padre no pudo lograrlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de otros magos igual de poderosos...

\- Tu padre y los otros no tuvieron opción, cuando intentaron intervenir fue demasiado tarde... no cometas el mismo error, ayúdala, guiala, protegela. Ella es tu responsabilidad, será tu esposa y deberás hacerte cargo de ella, de ahora en adelante sus errores se convertirán en tuyos y viceversa, confía en ella del mismo modo que ella lo hace contigo.

El chico la miró, dandole la razón, estaba preocupado, cientos de preguntas vagaban por su cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, los nervios había regresado y estaban afectando seriamente la integridad de su estomago, supuso que su semblante era terrible ya que vio a Meiling levantarse casi de un brinco para pedir a las doncellas un poco de té para relajarse. Regresó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle.

\- Será mejor que te recuestes un momento antes de dirigirnos con Kinomoto, Tia está preparandote un té, te ayudará a relajarte.

\- No puedo dejar que algo malo le pase Meiling

\- Lo sé, la mantendremos a salvo, no sucederá de nuevo, nadie tendrá por que perder a un ser amado nuevamente.

Las palabras de su prima fueron como una punzada, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sabía que aquello le dolía con tan sólo pensarlo, se sentía tan culpable, a pesar de que no tuvo nada que ver en ello, sentía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y el abandono por el cual había hecho pasar a su prima, había tanto por lo que disculparse y no sabía cómo decirselo.

Meiling volvió a posar su mano sobre su frente con una ligera mueca de dolor, iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando sintió nuevamente una presencia ajena cerca de ella, nuevamente el episodio fue tan rápido que apenas fue perceptible, una doncella entró por la puerta en ese momento con la bandeja de té y algunas aspirinas, dejó la bandeja frente a Meiling y salió de la habitación.

\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, toma estás aspirinas y un poco de té, el coche nos estará esperando en la entrada.


End file.
